Assumptions Lead to Facts
by AmaranthPrincess21
Summary: When Marinette and Adrien leave to use the bathroom at the same time, Alya and Nino's imaginations run wild.


A/N: OKAY so I just watched the new episode (Anti-bug) and I was like "tHEY LEFT AT THE SAME TIME AND NO ONE'S QUESTIONING THIS?!" And this fic was born. Also I keep seeing a theory that Adrien finally got smart and realized Marinette and Ladybug are the same person and I really like that theory so that's a thing in here.

* * *

Despite his love of technology, Nino wasn't one to text in class. It wasn't that he didn't like it, but he just didn't see much of a point in it. He wanted to do well in school and didn't want to get distracted. Simple as that. And besides, the people he would text were around him and he could easily talk to him, so he didn't see a point in it.

Not until today, at least.

Today was weird, to say the least. Chloe was acting hilariously crazy and ran out of the room screaming, saying some invisible person was attacking her. _I knew she hated school, but I didn't think she'd go to this to get out of it,_ Nino thought as he laughed. He glanced over at Adrien, expecting him to be laughing as well. But Adrien looked oddly determined, in a way. The look made Nino curious, but what he said next was weirder.

"Ma'am, can I go use the restroom?" Adrien blurted out, grabbing his things and hurrying towards the door.

"Me too! I have to use the bathroom too!" Marinette cried next, grabbing her things like Adrien had and bolting from the room. Nino gave them both strange looks as they fled the classroom. _What was up with that?_ It took the teacher a few minutes to get control over the class and even longer for them all to settle down and continue their assignment. Adrien and Marinette still weren't back. Chloe wasn't either, but Nino couldn't care less about her. His phone buzzed silently in his pocket and he flinched. Quickly glancing to make sure the teacher wasn't paying attention, he pulled it out and hid it under the desk.

Alya: OKAY, I can't be the only one thinking this is weird.

Nino: Chloe or ?

He quickly put his phone back in his pocket after typing a response. To say he'd get in trouble if caught texting in class was an understatement. Let's just say after Kim and Alix got caught texting, he never wanted to invoke that kind of wrath ever again. His phone buzzed again and nerves in his stomach, he made sure the coast was clear before pulling it out.

Alya: That's another story. No, I mean Marinette and Adrien! They went to the bathroom at the same time. Doesn't that strike you as odd?

Nino: Maybe their bowels are synced or something?

Alya: I literally didn't think you were that stupid.

Nino: Hey, I'm just saying!

Alya: Seriously though, who goes to the bathroom at the same time? And they're still not back yet!

Nino: It /is/ weird, I'll admit.

Alya: Do you think they're really going to the bathroom?

Nino: What?

Alya: C'mon Nino! Use your head!

Nino: Do you think they snuck off together?

Alya: We both know Marinette has a thing for Adrien and he clearly has a thing for her. Do you think they're secretly dating?

Adrien? And Marinette? _Dating?_ Nino wanted Adrien to be happy and frankly, Marinette would be an amazing choice in girlfriend, but Adrien wasn't secretive like this! He would have told, or at least hinted, to Nino that he and Marinette were dating.

Nino: No way! They would've told us if they were! And besides, Marinette can barely talk around him. How could they date if she can't even make more than two sentences around him?

Alya: Maybe they're not talking.

Nino: YOU THINK THEY LEFT CLASS TO MAKE OUT?!

Alya: What else could they be doing?! They left to "use the bathroom" at the same time and they're not back yet. They HAVE to be together and they're probably somewhere on campus smooching!

Although Nino had to admit that Alya's logic was pretty solid, it just didn't feel right. Adrien wouldn't keep a secret like this from him. But then again . . . Adrien knew Nino had liked Marinette. Maybe he didn't say anything because although he was dating Alya, Adrien didn't want Nino to be upset that he'd gone after Marinette right after Nino had gotten over her.

And all of a sudden, the idea of Marinette and Adrien being a secret couple made sense to Nino. Adrien being afraid of hurting his feelings was a very real thing. Nino wasn't a mind reader, but he knew the blond cared about others' feelings far before his own. He wasn't upset at Adrien for keeping the secret. After all, it was done with the best intentions. But Nino would have to tell him that he was okay, that he even approved, of the relationship.

But he'd do this after embarrassing him.

Nino and Alya kept talking for the rest of day, speculating where Adrien and Marinette went. They never went back to class ("They got hungry mid-kiss and went to have a snack?" Alya had suggested when he wondered about it) and didn't text or call them once school was over.

The next day at school, Nino and Alya waited outside for their friends like they usually did. For some reason, Nino felt a little nervous. Maybe it was because he knew he had to have a serious talk with Adrien and he wasn't one for serious conversations. Alya elbowed him hard in the ribs, making him hiss.

"She's coming! Remember the plan!" she told him under her breath. "Hey, Marinette!" she called out to her friend, waving her over. Nino noted the scarf wrapped around her neck and bit back a grin.

"Hey Alya, Nino!" Marinette said cheerfully as she joined her friends.

"So how was your day yesterday? You left class pretty early," Alya asked. Marinette blanched.

"Oh, uh, it was great! Really great!" she answered hurriedly.

"Really? Care to fill a sister in on the details?" Marinette was sweating bullets and looked like she was going to pass out at any second. Nino felt kinda bad for her; after all, he knew it'd be embarrassing to be asked about your relationship.

"Oh, I just, uh, I just did some fun things, is all." Nino snorted and Marinette's face flared in color.

"No no no no no! It's not like that!" she shrieked.

"I knew it!" Alya squealed, eyes flitting over to Adrien as he joined the group.

"Are you okay, Marinette?" he asked. She yelled something unintelligible, nearly falling over in an attempt to move farther away from him. _That's a weird way to react to your boyfriend,_ Nino thought. But then again, Marinette was a little strange. Maybe it was an inside joke, or something.

"That depends how much damage she got yesterday," Alya said wryly. Like Marinette had done, Adrien blanched and his eyes widened in shock.

"Dude, are you serious?" Nino blurted out.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," Adrien said as Marinette replied, "Is it really that obvious?" Alya's eyes were full of stars.

"Oh my God. Let me see!" Alya cried, pawing at her best friend's scarf and ripping it off. Along her neck was a sad-looking purple bruise. It was a weird shape, almost like a rod.

"Geez, no wonder you and Adrien were gone for hours. That must've taken forever to do. Although man, I have to say that's one weird looking hickey." Marinette choked on her tongue, eyes bulging as she stared at him.

"It's not a hickey!" she screeched, grabbing her scarf back from Alya and quickly hiding the bruise. "And Adrien didn't give it to me!"

"Oh really?" Alya asked, hands on her hips. "Then how'd you get it?" Marinette fell silent. Nino expected her to pass out at any moment. Adrien let out of nervous laugh, one hand rubbing the back of his neck and his other arm reaching around Marinette's shoulders.

"Heh, I'm sorry about that. I guess I got carried away," he said and Marinette made more incoherent noises. Alya joined in, grabbing her friend's shoulders and shaking her. Nino gave Adrien a sly grin and lightly punched his arm.

"Good for you, man! You guys make a great couple!" he said. Adrien grinned back at him in response.

"We need to have a double date!" Alya was telling Marinette, who looked thoroughly mortified. "How about today? We can go have a snack at a cafe and you and Adrien can tell us how this happened!"

"Yeah, that sounds great!" Adrien agreed.

Marinette fainted into him.


End file.
